


With the smell of salt

by Cutetophy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Older Characters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetophy/pseuds/Cutetophy
Summary: There are certain scents that take you to home.





	With the smell of salt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the english version of my story ¨Con olor a sal¨ so please, if you found a grammatical horror be gentle!
> 
> The original one is in my Profile!

It could be said that the smell of Tea led her to the conversations she shared with her mother.

It could be said that the smell of freshly baked bread brought her to the mornings with her father.

Particularly, the smell of cheese reminded him , a good friend and loyal companion.

But there is no doubt that there are smells that remind her without it sounds weird, You could say that the smell of salt is an instantaneous record of her soul, especially hot salt.

Salt with a mixture of feminine and fierce perfume.

The way she smelled when they finished their fencing practices, where she worked until she was exhausted, was a smell of hot salt and wild.

The way she smelled when they run around each other, was a smell of hot salt and joy.

But, possibly, her favorite scent is the time when they finish rediscover each other and they take the time to contemplate each other, that smell of hot salt and sensuality, awaken in her feelings that she grunt of satisfaction.

she loved her soul and her smell of salt.


End file.
